


Principles

by Iambic_Pentameter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic_Pentameter/pseuds/Iambic_Pentameter
Summary: Ryoma had principles as a death row convict; he would not allow anyone to get close to him, as his time was limited and he didn't want to hurt them.Kirumi had principles as the Ultimate Maid; she would not force her services upon anyone, and would keep her opinions to herself.However, upon taking a job as his maid, they both found their principles breaking down.





	1. The Prisoner

Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. A title he had long since abandoned, ever since a series of unfortunate events befell his life. 

A middle school tennis prodigy with a promising future, Ryoma travelled from country to country with his fellow teammates, earning prestige, trophies and pride. Pride was important to Hoshi. So much so that he was willing to sacrifice anything for it. While playing in a shady tournament on a cruise liner, Ryoma realized the organizers were yakuza, and wanted him to take a dive for entertainment purposes. Ryoma refused, crushed his opponent in the finals and fled. He never collected the prize money. 

When he returned home, he found a hitman waiting for him on the couch, idly flipping through a magazine to pass the time.  
What was left of his family were splattered on the walls.

Using his shukuchi method he had learned on the tennis courts, Ryoma evaded the hitman, found his girlfriend and helped her flee to another country. But alas, it was not enough as the mob caught up to her and killed her as well. She died alone, without her lover there to comfort her in her final moments. The mob thought it would break Ryoma. In a sense, it did; it broke the last of his mercy.

With the police under the mafia's thumb, Ryoma decided to take things into his own hands. He retrieved his tennis equipment from his house, including his custom steel tennis ball and slaughtered every yakuza member he could find. He left no calling card as he took no joy or interest in what he was doing. It just felt natural to him.

Eventually the job was done; an entire organized crime syndicate had been brought to shambles by a vengeful preteen with a tennis racket and a steel ball. No longer having anything to look forward to, Ryoma allowed himself to be caught by the police force that had failed him and was tried for manslaughter.  
Many headlines were made of the young tennis prodigy gone rogue, and eventually the name Ryoma Hoshi faded into history with a new one taking its place: 

Killer Tennis. 

Waiting on death row, Ryoma had accepted his fate. He was to be executed for slaughtering the mob. He kept his head down, didn't make trouble in prison, didn't begrudge or really care when he found himself being jeered or harassed. He just accepted it all. 

That is, until Makoto Naegi reached out. 

Still a relatively young academy, the rebuilt Hope's Peak was looking for all kinds of talent, of any sort and size to help rebuild the world's hope that had been tested by the Ultimate Despair. Even a prisoner like Ryoma was welcome to cultivate his talent and bring the world hope, though it would be with many restrictions. 

That's what Naegi told Ryoma, anyway. 

 

"This some kind of bad joke? I'm going to be executed as soon as I graduate anyway. Might as well get it over with and not prolong my suffering." 

Naegi frowned. He'd never met a kid so young and yet so miserable, and he was once in a class with Toko Fukawa. 

Ryoma had been scouted not long after making headlines, and they were now seated in the Headmaster's office. Naegi's desk was clean and in order. Next to his computer he kept a photo of his high school days, the 78th class grouped around some desks.

"I know you've had a rough life Ryoma, and I don't agree with your sentence. But you're still young and high school is something worth experiencing. It's better than the prison, that I promise you. A room to yourself, nice kids your age-"

"If you're telling me to make friends, you can scratch that part. No one will want to get close to a murderer and I don't want them getting close to me anyway." 

Naegi gave up on his kindness and put on a more stern face.

"I know everything was taken from you. It's not fair. I've been there."

Ryoma went quiet and looked at the floor. He was all too familiar with the 78th Class' Killing Game.

"But it gets better. There's something waiting for you in this academy, something to give your life purpose again."

"I-"

"And yes, you're on death row and it's terrible. But this is an academy where incredible things can happen and the all the world's eyes are on you. You can inspire hope in so many people, by showing your skills. You can give someone who might feel the same way you do the hope and inspiration they need. I won't force you, but I'm asking as nicely as I can to consider our invitation."

"..."

 _I don't see why I should do anything for the world when it abandoned me._  
He quickly set that thought aside. It was his own fault he was in this. If he could inspire even one person out there with his talent, he might as well do something worthwhile with what little time he had. 

"Fine. You got a deal."

Naegi's smile returned and he extended a hand for him to shake.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. It's an honour to have you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V3 hasn't even been out that long and I can already tell I'm gonna be in rarepair hell with these two 
> 
> Anyway, as you can probably tell, this takes place in the universe the Hope's Peak Saga was set in, with the students of V3 being in Naegi's academy. I thought it'd be an interesting setting, and above all else I wanted to give Ryoma and Kirumi the happy ending they deserve. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. The Maid

"Don't you think you're pushing yourself a bit?"

Kirumi Tojo shook her head almost instantly. For an Ultimate Maid, there was no such thing as pushing oneself too far. But there was certainly such thing as not pushing enough. It had been one of her principles since she started working, to never become slothful and fail her masters.

Sitting across from her, looking concerned, was the school guidance counsellor, Aoi Asahina. Asahina had given up on her dreams of becoming an olympic swimmer to help cultivate the hope of the world along with her friends, and used her friendly demeanor to guide the kids along the right path. When she wasn't doing that, she was usually found in the pool area teaching P.E.

Asahina's desk was dreadfully messy. Donut crumbs, scattered papers, her phone and a tablet, memorabilia of her days at the old campus...Kirumi would have been more than happy to clean her desk, but she didn't want to force herself. Do not force your talents upon those who do not request it, another one of the important principles she held as the Ultimate Maid.

"I appreciate your concern Mrs. Asahina, but I assure you there is no such trouble. It's true, my workload has increased slightly but I do not have many clients to tend to lately and I would be ashamed if my talents as a maid weakened suddenly."

Asahina looked skeptical. 

"Most kids in high school are overloaded with homework or drama, Kirumi. Not..."

She looked at the door. It was closed. She lowered her voice anyway.  
"...assisting the prime minister of this country."

Kirumi appreciated Asahina's secrecy. She was a tight-lipped individual and you could keep a secret with her no problem. Being the prime minister's assistant for only a month meant it was far too early for her to be announcing this partnership.

"I know it seems like a large workload, but I assure you I am far from exhausted. I have no way of knowing if this political assistance will last forever, and if it does not, I mustn't let my talents as a maid slip. Now I will return to the original question, if that is alright with you; are there any students in this academy in need of housekeeping?"

Asahina sighed. There was simply no convincing her. She turned to her computer and clicked for about a minute before finding something. 

"There is one...but he's a bit of a unique case."

"Unique?"

"It might make you feel a bit uneasy. If you feel uncomfortable with it in any way, I can keep you posted if something better comes up."

"That depends. What is unique about this student?"

Asahina cut straight to the chase.

"Are you okay with being a maid to a serial killer?"


	3. First Impressions

Kirumi and the guard walked down the long hall, where a heavy steel door waited at the end. She was still having trouble processing her situation, and it had been a day since Asahina had signed her up. 

_A Prisoner on Hope's Peak campus...I'm going to serve a murderer..._

She immediately chastised herself for such thoughts. She could not allow biases to impede her work. As long as his requests were of pure nature, she would carry out her duties as if he were any other master.  
Besides, she didn't know the body count or circumstances. All she knew was basic background info about the boy, such as his Ultimate talent and age. And besides, Asahina had insisted that he was a nice, upstanding boy. It was too early to judge.

They reached the door. Kirumi immediately spotted the card reader mounted on the wall to the right. On a lanyard around her neck was her own personal identification card for activating the door. The guard spoke;

"Just to make sure the card's working, pop yours in."

"Of course."

Sliding it in, the green light blinked indicating it had worked. No problems. A loud click sounded off and the door was unlocked. 

"It's a bit of a small dorm, so I'm standing outside to give you some room. The remote we gave you sets off a shock in his collar, so use it if anything seems odd. If there's any trouble whatsoever, call out to me, I'll be able to hear you."

"I understand. May I be so bold as to question something?"

"Go ahead." 

"Why must he stay in the room with me?"

The guard scratched his head. "He has a right to stay in his room, there's not much to do outside of it. I know you might find this hard to believe, but there's been no trouble with him, here or at the prison. He kept to himself and didn't bother any of the staff members."

Kirumi wasn't exactly convinced, but she saw no point in arguing. The guard had a point after all, he was a master and it would be impolite to throw him out of his own living space.  
She knocked at the door, a metallic clanging ringing out. At first there was nothing, so she tried again, this time she could hear footsteps to the door. The door didn't open, instead a gruff, intimdating voice spoke out.

"Why are you knocking? Whenever one of you needs to come in, you can just come in."  
"I apologize, but I thought I should be a bit more courteous, as this is our first meeting."  
"..."

Silence. He was probably caught off-guard by hearing a different voice.

"I am Kirumi Tojo, a fellow student at this academy and The Ultimate Maid. On request of Hope's Peak Academy, I am here to provide you with housekeeping and culinary servic--"

"Not interested."  
"I'm sorry?"

"I'm a prisoner. Prisoners don't get special treatment. If you get it, then leave already."

Kirumi was rather dumbstruck at how sudden the rejection was. What was even more strange to her was the way he worded it. It didn't sound like he was opposed to having a maid, there was something bothering him.  
She wasn't sure why, but she began to talk back. 

"There should be a difference between a prison and a school. That's what I'm here for. To make your day to day experience at Hope's Peak more enjoyable."

"There's nothing enjoyable about it. I'm saying I don't want you as a maid. Now go away, you're irritating me."

She heard footsteps. He was walking away and ending it. But for some reason, something stirred inside of her, a type of curiosity she had never felt before. 

"W-wait."

The footsteps stopped.

"I'm doing this because I need to hone my skills as an Ultimate Maid...I have no one else who requires or wants my services. You're the last one left. If you say no again, that will be all and I shall leave. I only ask for you to consider it."

Silence. 

Kirumi felt awkward. _He's not interested,_ she figured.  
She was ready to turn and leave when there was an unexpected creak and the door opened. 

She was quite surprised at his height. In fact, his whole appearance was unexpected. Despite being a murderer and having a tough voice, he looked like a young boy, barely passing for a middle schooler. Despite that, he was still dressed up like a thug, but that strangely added to the charm, like a little boy playing grown up.  
Kirumi felt something unfamiliar inside of her again. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. 

"Geez...I try to push you away, but you keep sticking around. What a weird girl..."

He opened the door fully, turned and walked into the dorm. Kirumi looked over at the guard in disbelief. He merely gestured for her to enter. 

So she did.


	4. Sad Sack

As she entered, her head was swirling with thoughts. She was still reeling from his unexpected, childlike appearance, but more importantly why did he let her in when she revealed her more selfish reasons for doing so? Everything about this boy was an enigma and she felt as though she was being pulled in deeper and deeper.

The door shut behind them. The room was standard size, looked relatively normal for a high school dorm room. Generic furniture, dark colors, mostly blacks and dark blues. The only thing that caught Kirumi's eye were the bars over the outside of the windowpane, but that was somewhat expected. 

"Welcome, I guess. Nothing really special, but here it is."

"Thank you. It is a nice room."

It was a little messy, but it was by no means a pig sty. She could see bits of dust on the shelves, scattered clothes and belongings here and there, wouldn't be too hard to clean. What Kirumi found odd however was that as she examined the room, there was nothing tennis related to be found. Wasn't Ryoma the Ultimate Tennis Pro? Despite tennis being his life passion, there wasn't a racket, uniform, or even a ball to be seen.   
Her curiousity was growing rapidly, but she bit her tongue and decided not to pry. It was none of her business.

"I shall set to work straight away, not to trouble you, but I may require assistance sorting your belongings just as you like them." 

"No problem." He pointed as he walked about. "Books over here, records over here...clothes in the closet obviously, I don't have any preference for how they're lined up..."

When he was finished, Kirumi bowed gracefully. "Thank you for your assistance. I shall set to work immediately."

"No problem. If you need a hand with anything, let me know."

"That will not be necessary. A maid's duty is to provide convenience in living to her master. The purpose of my work is so you don't have to."

"Is that what you want though?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're telling me not to help because it's part of your ethics or whatever, I get that. But is it what you want? Do you want to do all this work by yourself?"

"My feelings are irrelevant. A maid must perform her duties without bias or preferences."

"You can still be given help. You don't have to do everything alone. You're a maid, but you're a human being too."

"I am not a slave, if that is what you are insinuating."

"I'm not insinuating anything. You're a respected maid and who am I, right? If you know what's best for you, keep doing it. But I'm not changing my opinion, even if I'll keep it to myself now."  
He went over to the bed and laid down, facing away from her.

"If you don't need a hand, I guess I'll take a nap. Night."

Kirumi remained silent, but gripped at her broom. Why did he care so much? He starts by pushing her away, and then acts concerned about how much she works?   
She sighed and set to work.

_For better or for worse, this will be interesting, at least._


	5. Venting

"Well, how's the job treating you?" 

Kirumi was in Asahina's office again. It had been a few days since she started serving Ryoma, and they'd barely said a word to one another since their disagreement on the first day. But still, it had made a less than  
positive impression on Kirumi. She sighed.

"He is...a bit rude."

Asahina blinked in astonishment. "Wow. You're not usually one to pass judgement on other people like that. Did...something happen?" Kirumi raised her voice slightly as she began to rant.

"The very first day, not even an hour after we first met, he had the nerve to question my work ethic. He made it sound as though I'm a slave and that I blindly work without--"

"Back up, back up. Where'd him saying that even come from?"

"He offered to help, and naturally, as his maid I refused."

Asahina tried to hide her smile, but realized there was no use.  
"You sound like an old married couple."

Kirumi didn't give an answer, she just gave an unamused expression.

"Look, I get it, but it sounds like he just cares. Didn't we tell you he's a nice, easygoing guy? Never had a problem with him. That's why I recommended him to you."

"Perhaps he is hiding it? Seeing as he is a criminal."

"Look, the reason for his arrest is a bit...complicated. I can't tell you, obviously, but trust me he's not a bloodthirsty lunatic."

Ryoma had never given his motives or reasons for doing what he did. He simply allowed the law to come down on him hard; with nothing left to live for, he saw no reason to fight or justify his actions. He simply allowed them to lock him up.

Kirumi felt curious again, but she didn't pry. She didn't want to be nosy.

"I will continue to work for him either way. I apologize Mrs. Asahina, I suppose I just needed to vent off frustration, out of character as it may be."

"No, it's good to get that out of your system, don't apologize. In the meantime, try talking to him. It's not good to be all silent and angry with the guy you're serving, right?"

Kirumi begrudgingly agreed.


	6. Пушистый

She arrived the next day to find a notice on the door:

_out to lunch_

_will probably be back before you're done_

Given how the last few days had an uncomfortable silence in the room, she was thankful to avoid it, at least for now.  
She set to work dusting the shelves, reorganizing them the way Ryoma liked them, and after that she set to work on the floor, picking up the stray clothes strewn about. It was on the floor that she noticed something.  


_Hairs...?_  


Of course a hair wasn't out of the ordinary, but they were all the same silvery colour, and found several of them strewn about. They seemed to lead to the closet door. Prepared for whatever awaited her, she took a deep breath and opened the door...

 

...and found a small, grey cat staring back at her. Green eyes that shone brightly, even in the darkness of the closet.

"Oh. Hello there."

 _I'm talking to a cat,_ she realized only after she had already addressed it. _My formality is going to be the death of me._ She knelt down and carefully reached a hand out to stroke it. It seemed to avoid her grasp at first, craning its neck away, but once Kirumi finally started to pet it, the cat eased into her hand and began to purr softly. 

"Hey, you found Kolya."

Kirumi jumped and looked back in embarrassment at Ryoma, who was smirking down at her and the cat. She hadn't heard a door close, or him walking up behind her like that.

"Ah, yes...I was quite surprised to find him, hence me being momentarily distracted..."

"I don't mind that. You didn't find him before because he's shy, he tends to steer clear of anyone who's not me." Ryoma sat down next to Kirumi and scratched Kolya gently behind the ear. The cat looked very pleased.

"Be honest, I don't seem like a cat person, do I? Doesn't fit the whole death row inmate thing."

Kirumi frowned. "I would not make such a judgement on you. An animal is a comforting thing to have around, especially in...trying times."

Ryoma nodded. "Very true. He calms me down. He knows when I'm tired and comes over to let me pet him. And it's fun to watch him go wild for catnip." He spoke with a slight passion she hadn't heard from him before. 

"How long have you had him?"

"Oh, years. I actually had to give him to an acquaintance for a bit when they locked me up, but pets are allowed on campus, to my surprise. So I took him back. It was actually nice to see he hadn't forgotten me, even if it wasn't that long."

 _Even when he's happy, there's a quiet sadness to him,_ she thought. She decided to try and take his mind off of it.

"What breed is he?"

"Russian blue. He's actually from Russia. I had a game in St. Petersburg way back in the day and his old owner couldn't take care of him anymore. You could probably tell from the name, though."

Kirumi nodded. It was a rather nice name, soft sounding. Fitting for such a light, fluffy animal. She watched with interest as Ryoma pet and scratched at the cat, who was purring gently. Seeing a cold, stand-offish boy like him being so affectionate to his pet was oddly pleasant to see.

The smile on his face was genuine. It wasn't a sheepish smirk like the kind he'd given her before, it was soft and warm. He was truly at peace. However, his eyes met with hers, and he realized she was watching him. He frowned, stood up and turned away. 

"Nice talking to you and all, but if you're done you can leave."

Kirumi felt hurt. She was enjoying herself, and he appeared to be too. Why was he pushing her away again?

"Master Ryoma, if I may ask--"

"Don't call me master. I'm master of nothing. You're a maid, but you have more authority over me, if anything. I'm a nobody."

Kirumi was about to object, but he continued. 

"Your services are great, and it's nice to have someone else in the room, but don't get close to me. It's for your own good. Getting mixed up with a killer like me is bad news for you."

She desperately wanted to say he was wrong and stay, but she remembered her principles. She had to respect his wishes and not force herself, no matter what. She nodded sadly. As she did, Ryoma sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk. But I'm not changing my mind on this. Stay away from me, okay? Being friends with a murderer doesn't look good on a maid's résumé." 

And with that, he turned and walked away, over to the bed to nap again. Kirumi sighed and walked out of the dorm, leaving the closet door open for Kolya.

_I can tell you enjoy having me around... why do you continue to do this?_


	7. I Threw Away My Past

A few days passed again. The two would exchange greetings, goodbyes, and simple pleasantries, but their interactions were still limited otherwise. Unlike before, Kirumi felt disappointed at the silence, mostly due to how pleasant it was, seeing Ryoma's guise drop. But still, she kept quiet. 

However, to her surprise, it was Ryoma that broke the silence, one quiet afternoon. 

"You found anyone else yet?"

She looked up from the floor.  
"I beg your pardon?"

Ryoma shrugged. He was lying back on the bed, flipping through a book, looking as bored as ever. 

"The way you made it sound on the first day, it sounded like I was a last ditch option. I figured you'd go looking for someone else to tend to, instead of, y'know, a murderer." 

Kirumi hadn't considered that. She easily could have gone looking for someone else, or asked Asahina again, but she hadn't. 

"I suppose it is because I haven't had an issue with you." 

"Huh?"

"Regardless of your background, and whatever it is that happened, I can see plainly for myself that you are quiet and reserved. The few times you do speak, you are rather polite."

"I'm polite?"

"Yes."

Ryoma huffed. He looked unsure of that remark, but he quickly recovered. 

"I bet you say that to all your masters. Doesn't really mean to lot, especially to a guy like me."

 _There's that self-deprecation again._ Without thinking, she talked back. 

"Far from true. I have had masters in the past who were not always pleasant."

Ryoma looked surprised. "Mind giving an example?"

"Well...some asked me to bring harm to others, and I would never do such a thing. I was also asked of rather...perverse favours."  
He looked regretful. "...sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It is quite alright. I refused of course, and resigned immediately. I am unharmed."  
"...Yeah. That's good." 

She sat on the edge of the bed, having finished her tasks while the conversation was going. 

"There was one occasion that was mostly my fault. I still look back on it as my greatest failure."

"You don't have to tell me." 

She smiled, comfortingly. "Truth be told, I do not mind indulging myself a bit. It is an interesting story, and I did learn from it, after all."

"...all right." 

"I once spoiled a master so shamelessly that he became too dependent, almost like a child. He could barely function as a person anymore. I had babied him."

"That's rough."

"It certainly is. To me, there is no greater pleasure than that which comes from helping others. But selfishly, I concentrated so much on my actions, I forgot about my master as a person."

"But you said it helped, right? It made you the maid you are today, in a sense."

"I suppose so, but it still haunts me to this day."

"You don't become the best at something without screwing up a few times. Take it from me."

"From you?"

"Well, yeah. I was horrible at tennis, at first. The other guys were running circles around me, I wanted to quit. But I got stubborn. I wanted to humiliate them so bad, I kept pushing until finally, I could take them head on."

"I see." Ryoma looked up at her. She was smiling, lightly. Ryoma became embarrassed. 

"Ah...forget I said that." 

"I thought you had left tennis behind, but it seems you still hide some passion, underneath it all."

"It's nothing. I'm just reminiscing, of when I wasn't a loser. I threw tennis away a long time ago. I'm never going back."

"I will respect your wishes. But if you do not mind me saying, I did enjoy hearing about your days as a tennis pro, albeit briefly."

Ryoma looked up again.

"Well...if you really want to hear it, I could tell you some other stories, I guess. Some crazy things happened, let me tell you."

"I can imagine. And I would be delighted."

Ryoma nodded. "Alright...fine. But a few things, first."

"Yes?"

"One, don't ask me to pick up a racket and start showing you."

"Of course. I would not force anything upon you. And?"

"And two, tell me some more stories yourself." He smiled. "Because you were right. They _are_ pretty interesting."


	8. Free Time

"Hey Ryoma, is Kirumi your maid now?"

Ryoma nearly swallowed the candy cigarette he was chewing on.

"Wha-?! Where'd you find that out?"

Kaede grinned. "I didn't. I just saw her walking toward the hallway that leads to your dorm, so I just guessed. And judging by your reaction, I hit bullseye."

Shuichi smiled, amused as Ryoma groaned and pulled his hat further down. "Tch...you got me. Well played."

Kaede and Shuichi ocassionally sat at lunch with Ryoma, and were the only two in the class to do so. His standoffish attitude had sucessfully repelled everyone else, but somehow Shuichi and Kaede still decided to hang around him. He found it confusing, but talking a bit more to Kirumi had made him realized how nice it was to talk to someone, even if he still kept them at arm's length.

"How is she? I've heard she's amazing but I've never really seen it," Kaede continued. 

Ryoma nodded and hummed. "She _is_ amazing. She's really polite and courteous, even to someone like me. She never forgets just how I like everything, and she has a really pleasant..." he stopped when he realized Shuichi and Kaede were smirking at each other. 

"Is something funny?" 

Shuichi was desperately trying to hold back his laughter. "I think what Kaede was asking was how her maid services are...but you jumped right into talking about how much you enjoy her as a person. You seem to think highly of her, huh Ryoma?" 

"Huh?! I-I...argh!"

Kaede and Shuichi both broke out giggling, faces going red. Ryoma's face was even redder, but out of embarrassment. He pulled his hat even lower.

"We're not judging you Ryoma," Kaede said, having calmed down. "I think it's sweet."

"It's not sweet. There's nothing sweet about it. It's a sad situation, is what it is. She shouldn't get close to a punk like me. Neither should you two."

Shuichi frowned. "Ryoma, if I may, I think everyone who knows you knows that you're a perfectly nice guy."

Ryoma scoffed. "Doesn't matter. Most people don't want maids who serve criminals. Death row criminals. It looks shady. And on top of that..."

He sighed.

"Never mind. Just forget it."

Kaede and Shuichi both felt uncomfortable now. "Sorry Ryoma...we didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine. It's my fault for being a gloomy guy all the time, huh?" 

"M-maybe we should change the subject," Shuichi suggested.

Ryoma nodded. "Sure. Alright, how about this; when are you two going to ask each other out, already?"

Both of them spluttered. "W-what?!"

Ryoma chuckled. It was nice, having them to pick him up now and again. They spent the rest of the lunch, chatting pleasantly. But they could only do so much, when it was all said and done.

_Three years...nine semesters and I'm right back to that hellhole. And it probably won't be long until they give me the long drop._

He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, his mind could never stray far from his inevitable execution. It hung over his head constantly, a gigantic mental obstacle he could never overcome. Even worse, there was something else he couldn't stop thinking about, and the two went together horribly.

_Please stay away from me._

He had enjoyed talking to Kirumi more as of late, but he still regretted it. He was being selfish. His own enjoyment meant nothing if it would be a detriment to Kirumi.

_Why can't you stay away...I'm doing this for your sake...I don't want to hurt you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters might be a bit slow since I'm revising some of them.  
> Thanks for all the positive feedback by the way, keeps me motivated to focus and work on this ✌️


	9. He Said, She Said

After some self-reflection, Ryoma started becoming distant again. He'd exchange hellos and goodbyes as always, would listen when Kirumi informed him on recent events, but he would simply nod and barely respond to it. 

Kirumi felt more hurt than before. She knew why he was doing it, and there was a logic behind it, but it still hurt. Even worse, she didn't want to assert herself, and made no effort to break through to him. 

Kaede could tell something was wrong with Kirumi. She was normally quiet and stoic, but she seemed glum whenever she saw her in class. She didn't work with the same passion and enthusiasm when someone would ask her to help with a task. 

Being Kaede, she immediately tried to help Kirumi feel at ease. 

"Hey Kirumi, do you want to hang out with the other girls?"

She looked in surprise. She had been lost in thought. 

"Hang...out?"

Kaede smiled. 

"Yeah! We're all going to Tsumugi's dorm tonight. We'll watch a movie, order some takeout, maybe gossip a little..."

Kirumi looked unsure. 

"I...will have to check my schedule to make sure, but I will consider-"

Kaede pouted. "C'mon, Kirumi! You work yourself to the bone every day, wouldn't it be great to let your hair down and relax? Besides, I think the girls would love having you around."

"Presumably to cater to this get-together?" 

"No, to have fun!" Kaede insisted. "Just one night. I promise you'll have a great time."

Kirumi sighed. It would take her mind off of it, for a bit. It'd be nice to get a bit more attached to her other classmates as well. 

"Very well Kaede, I will come. But if I am called on at any time for assistance..."

Kaede gave an exhausted smile.

"Works for me."

*** 

Tsumugi opened the door. Her face lit up upon seeing Kaede and Kirumi. 

"Come on in! I'm glad you two came, especially you, Kirumi."

"Especially me?"

Tsumugi smiled. 

"I only didn't invite you, since I figured you were so busy all the time...but I'm glad Kaede told me. It's good to see you having fun and putting your work aside, for a bit." 

That statement rubbed her the wrong way, but she smiled and bowed in spite of herself. 

"It is my pleasure. And my honor to be invited by you, Tsumugi."

Tsumugi felt embarassed, and handwaved at her. 

"Aww, you don't have to talk like that! We're classmates, right?"

"Of course. That being said, I did take the liberty of preparing some sweets, that I hope are to everyone's liking."

She held some tupperware out. Kaede gave a disapproving look.

"Why did we come here again, Kirumi?"

"I...apologize. I suppose I needed to get it out of my system, before I...refrain from the rest of the evening."

Tsumugi laughed awkwardly. 

"That's fine! They do look really good! We'll eat them after dinner, okay?"

They entered Tsumugi's dorm, to find their other classmates waiting for them, sitting on the floor. As to be expected, Maki was nowhere to be seen, but the other four girls looked happy to see them. 

"Oh, hello! Atua bless, everyone is here at last!"

"Nyehhh? I didn't think Kirumi would be here..."

"Even maids need to relax sometimes," Kirumi responded. "Or so I am told."

"Maybe I should lend you this one invention I got. Nothing helps you relax like jilling off for a bit," Miu added, crass as ever. She was going to say something else, but a stern look from Kaede immediately quieted her down. 

"In...any case, shall we begin eating? Ironically, preparing refreshments for you all worked up an appetite for myself." 

"Huh?" Tenko looked surprised. "You made us food?"

"I...promise I won't do it again."

The girls giggled, amused, as they unpacked their take-out containers.

*** 

"Uuuugghhh...I feel gross, after eating all that..."

"So greasy....Atua has permitted us a glimpse to the circle of hell that awaits us, if we indulge in our gluttony any further..."

"It was good though..." Tsumugi tried to add, optimistically. "But you're right...it does fill you up quick."

"Maybe we should talk or put on a movie or something, to take our minds off of it..." Kaede grumbled. 

"Ohhh I know!" Miu added, a rather mischievous looking smile spreading across her face. "We should do what all girls our age do at parties."

"That being...?"

"Gossip about the guys, of course! Who's hot, who's not?"

"None of them are! They're all degenerate slimeballs, just like every guy!"

"Nyeh...it sounds like fun..."

"H-Himiko?!"

"Atua believes it would be most suitable for us to find our lifetime partner! Perhaps a discussion will guide us the right way!"

"I-isn't it a bit soon for that?"

Kaede and Kirumi both looked at each other. Kirumi's expression was stoic and calm as ever, but Kaede could tell she was uncomfortable already. She had never been in a relationship, so any input into this discussion could be nothing short of awkward. Kaede completely understood.

"Well to start...how about Rantaro?"

Himiko spoke up. "I thought he was weird, but he's cool...he helped me with history homework..."

"H-he did what?!" Tenko spluttered.

"He is pretty handsome...he seems kind of troubled, though," Tsumugi contemplated. 

"Well, we're all young...we've all got problems that need to be sorted out sometimes," Kaede added.

Kirumi agreed with that sentiment. 

"Well, what about Kaito?" Tsumugi offered. 

"I don't wanna touch that one," Miu retorted. "I think Maki's marked that territory."

"Nyeh? Are they going out?"

"I don't fuckin' know, but I always see them excercising in the courtyard at like, midnight. But sometimes Poo-ichi's there too, so..."

"Huh?" Kaede sounded surprised. "Shuichi hangs out with them, at night?"

"Yeah, maybe you need to get your husband a short leash or some shit," Miu said with a condescending smirk. 

"I-It's not like that!"

"Atua frowns upon the liars, Kaede." 

Kaede groaned. "I give up..."

They continued for a while. Kirumi remained mostly silent, having nothing to offer to the conversation. She found the whole thing rather tawdry, which wasn't surprising since it was Miu's suggestion. Eventually, the conversation died down. 

"I think that's all of them..."

"Anyone we're forgetting?"

"Hmmm..." Angie pondered. "I believe we forgot about the quiet one, Ryoma."

Kirumi's heart thumped, and her ears pricked up.

"Can you blame us for forgetting? He's more of a wallflower than I am," Tsumugi sighed. 

"What's there to say? He's probably just another degenerate male..."

"Isn't he in prison or some shit? What the fuck did he do?"

"I believe I read that he wiped out a criminal syndicate, one by one..."

Kirumi suddenly became aware that she was furiously gripping at her skirt. She looked over at Kaede, who was giving a nervous, albeit sympathetic expression. 

"Damn, what a dick."

"It's a little much, but...a man with a dark side is oddly exciting. And he seems mature enough," Tsumugi added. 

"Yeah, but with that height? Fuck, he looks like he's in kindergarten, still."

"It is rather unfortunate..." Angie thought out loud. 

Miu cackled. "Well, I guess he's good for one thing, his head's at perfect level with your crotch. He could probably give your muff a good dive, a--"

**"Enough."**

They all looked up in astonishment at Kirumi. She hadn't said a word, but her voice sounded heavier and harsher than it ever had. Miu looked caught off-guard and slightly scared, but she regained composure. 

"W-what the fuck? You haven't said a word until now."

"Do you...know him, Kirumi?" Tsumugi inquired. 

"You got a thing going on with that fuckin' manlet? I've never seen you two talk!" 

Kirumi felt horrified. She had briefly lost her cool, and now she was in a very uncomfortable situation. This is _exactly_ what she was afraid of.

She was unsure of how to answer. Ryoma had a right to his privacy, and as a maid, she was expected to give complete confidentiality to her master. She looked over at Kaede, who looked mortified. Even she was at a loss.

"I..." She spoke slowly, trying to gather the words in her head. "I have spoken to him before. Not too much, but I can see him for who he is."

"Who he is...?"

"He is a killer, yes, but of all the times I've spoken to him, he has been very pleasant and, as Tsumugi said, mature."

"Isn't he a killer, though?!" Tenko stammered. 

"Yes, but...I believe if he wanted to harm, he could have done so quite easily, even with the increased security. I'm not sure why he did what he did, but he does not seem intent on harming any of us."

"Well..." Tsumugi pondered. "You have a pretty good judgement, Kirumi. I'll take your word for it." 

"Kirumi works very hard, she can be trusted. So says Atua!"

"I think you're wrong..." Tenko muttered. "He's a degenerate male, like any other..."

"I agree with Kirumi..." Himiko mumbled. "I haven't talked to him, but he seems cool..."

"E-eh?! Oh, right! I must have been thinking of the other Ryoma Hoshi, silly me!" 

"I don't think there is another one..." Tsumugi objected.

"Well," Kaede said, "In any case...." She was smiling. She looked relieved, at how the tension had died out quickly. 

"I think it's nice, Kirumi. He seems like someone who needs a friend, and I think it's pretty impressive you broke through to a cold, distant guy like him."

"Ah...thank you. I do not believe he sees me as much, however."

"That's not true." Kaede frowned. "I...don't want to gossip or anything, but me and Shuichi talk to him sometimes, and he brough you up, once. It sounds like he really respects you a lot."

"He...respects me?"

"He doesn't think he has a lot of value, unfortunately...but I think he...kind of admires you in a way. Everyone likes and respects you, but everyone stays away from him."

"Maybe it's jealousy?" Tsumugi suggested.

"I don't know. All I know is what he said, and what he said is that he respects you a lot. Whatever relationship you two have, I think it's sweet that you're there for him, Kirumi." 

Kaede smiled warmly as she finished speaking. Kirumi knew Kaede was a trustworthy girl, and she didn't even know her that long. She felt flustered, hearing all of this, especially in front of some girls she was really only acquainted with. 

"I...I see. Thank you, Kaede." 

"Don't thank me, I'm just telling you what I heard. But...don't tell him I told you all of that, okay?" She giggled, and Kirumi chuckled in return. "Of course."

 

"So, you fuckin' him, or what?"

The six other girls all gave Miu varying looks, from disappointment to annoyance for her ruining the moment. Miu became timid again.

"W-what?"


	10. Agony

A few days later, she was at his dorm again. After hearing what Kaede told her, she wanted to talk to him again. She knew, somewhere deep inside, he wanted to as well. But it wasn't easy, simply speaking to someone as distant as him. She continued to work, dusting the shelves, hoping somehow an opportunity would present itself. 

Ryoma was sitting on the bed, flipping through a book, trying to distract himself. Kirumi was dusting the tallest shelf in the room, something even she had difficulty with on her own. Who knows how Ryoma was supposed to reach it without her help. 

Hence she brought a chair from the corner of the room over and stood on it.

Ryoma looked over. _That chair... why do I never sit in that thing, again?_ As far as he could remember he always sat or laid back on the bed. There was some reason he didn't use that chair, what was it?

 

Ryoma's eyes scanned downwards, and he saw the leg. It was lopsided. Without even thinking, he bolted out of the bed. 

 

Without warning, the leg gave way, and Kirumi began to fall. She let out a cry of surprise and terror before hitting the ground. 

She slowly got up. She wasn't hurt too bad, surprisingly. She looked over at the chair, unsurprisingly the leg had snapped straight off. Kirumi felt guilty. 

The guard burst through the door. "What happened?!" He suddenly looked panicked. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes...surprisingly it did not hurt, too much."

"Not you! _Him!"_

Kirumi suddenly became aware of something squirming beneath her. 

She immediately knew what it was. 

Gasping, she quickly scooped Ryoma up and laid him back on the bed. She grabbed a medical bag she used in case of emergency, as both her and the guard called out to Ryoma.

"Ryoma!" "Oi, wake up!" "Are you alright?!" 

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open and he groaned slightly. It didn't sound great, but Kirumi felt her breathing return as she realized he was conscious and not seriously injured.

Exhaling in relief, she thanked the guard, dismissing him. There wasn't really anything he could contribute. His injuries didn't look serious. 

She gripped at his arm, trying to stay strong, hiding the fear in her voice. "Ryoma. Are you alright?"

Ryoma looked over at her. His voice sounded wheezy, no doubt from a larger person falling directly on top of him. "Are _you_ okay?"

Kirumi was almost slack jawed in astonishment. "I...yes. I would have preferred if you didn't do that, but you sucessfully broke my fall. I am okay." 

Ryoma smirked. "Then _I'm_ okay."

Kirumi sighed. She took his hat off to get a better look at his head, and began dabbing an ice pack against it. "Please do not hurt yourself to save me...I am your maid...it is my _responsibility_ to ensure these things do not happen to you. Not the other way around."

"I don't care what happens to me. If you got hurt and I didn't do anything, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. It's better for me to take the hit than you."

She frowned. "Why do you want to die?"

"...I wouldn't say I want to. I'm just not opposed to it happening, since it's coming up fast anyway. We're already halfway through our first year. It's not like I have a lot of value."

"I highly disagree with that."

Ryoma scoffed. "You know how many people would be sad and disappointed if they lost the Ultimate Maid? The woman who helps everyone? Who's going to care if some death row inmate dies a little earlier? If it saves you, then it's fine."

"Please." Ryoma went quiet and looked up at Kirumi. She usually wore a calm expression, but she looked stern and upset. "Don't talk like that. Everyone has value as a person. I know you're in an unfortunate state, but I can tell you're a selfless, kind individual. Perhaps too selfless."

Ryoma looked away from her. "My character doesn't matter. I'm a dead man walking. And I'm important to no one."

"No one? Absolutely no one?"

He looked right into her eyes. "My family and my lover are dead."

Kirumi felt her heart sink. 

"I got them killed. I was supposed to throw a match, and I didn't, so the thugs that set it up killed everyone close to me. So I hunted them all down. That's why I got the death penalty. Because of my own, stupid pride."

Kirumi remembered Asahina's words. About how his sentence was complicated. She was right.

"When I finally get the noose, no one's going to be grieving. I've lost everyone. No one will remember me."

 

" _I_ will."

Ryoma looked up at her. She had taken his tiny hand and squeezed her own around it, glove and all. 

"Even though you've tried to push me away, I can see you for who you really are, in the time I've spent looking after you. You think about others, perhaps even to a fault. You're gentle, and while you have killed, you did it to honor the people you loved and lost. Society may brand you a criminal, but I see you as an upstanding, mature man."

Ryoma felt the blushing blood run through his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and looked away again.

"Why...why do you keep getting close...as soon as we graduate..."

"Why does anyone get close to one another when we all meet the same fate in the end?" Kirumi challenged. "We all have only one life, Ryoma. No matter how long they last, we must make each one precious."

If Ryoma could still cry, his eyes would have been tearing up. Hiding his emotions inside was one of the few talents he had left.

"You...really think all that stuff about me, huh."

Kirumi nodded. "I am not saying this because I am your maid, nor because I pity you. I am doing this because you are a kind, fascinating person who I wish to understand even more. So please, do not hurt yourself for me."

"..."

"And besides I....I..."

Kirumi wanted to say something, but she was unsure of what it even was, or if it was how she truly felt. Instead, she blurted out the first thing she could think of. 

"I am a maid after all, and it would be a failure upon me if I allowed something terrible to happen to you."

_Did I...really just say that?_

Ryoma smirked. "Well, how can I argue with that? Fine, Kirumi, you win. Let's be friends."

Kirumi smiled in spite of herself. She wasn't sure what she wanted, and if this was it, but just being close to Ryoma was nice enough as it was. She still felt happiness radiating within her.

"One more thing. Could you make a promise to me?"

"Sure, I can guess what it is already, though."

"Go ahead."

Ryoma reached out and gripped the leather around her hand. "I swear, I'll take my life more seriously and I won't throw it away for other people. Even you."

"Thank you." Kirumi smiled as she packed up her medical equipment. He had a few bruises, but it was clear the injuries were nothing serious.

"If you do not mind me asking however, how did you run across the room so quickly? You were laying on your bed, and--"

Ryoma chuckled. "Tennis is a game of agility and reaction times, more than any physical strength. I wasn't known for smashing the ball, but I was respected for being able to move across the court in a hurry." 

Kirumi smiled. It was nice, hearing him be nostalgic again. "Shall we reminisce again, in the future?"

Ryoma smirked. "Sure. If we're gonna be friends, it helps to have something to talk about. Don't expect me to do _that_ again though, you got lucky."

Kirumi chuckled, and so too did Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end yet, consider this the end of the second act.
> 
> Again, thanks for being patient with the updates as I'm revising and rewriting a lot of them. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for the kind feedback


	11. Prisoner of Love

"Well, it's certainly a far cry from when you started," Asahina said.

It had been a few weeks. The two talked peacefully whenever she came by. Even when she had already finished her tasks, she found time slipping away as she sat and chatted with him. 

Kirumi smiled. "I...understand now why he once behaved the way he did. He told me about the cirumstance of his sentence and why he attempted to push me away."

Asahina nodded. "He told you about his family, huh? And his girlfriend?"

"He is a surprisingly open person."

"I wouldn't say that," Asahina said, smiling warmly. "He didn't tell you any of that when you first met, right? I think he just trusts you and sees you as someone close enough to trust that info with."

"You...believe so?"

"He has a guidance counsellor too, you know. He hasn't even told _him_ about any of that. We only know because we dug into his background to make sure he was safe to have on campus."

"..."

Kirumi felt taken aback by this new information. He had told no one? She was the first? 

"I am...not sure why he trusts me more than anyone else."

"Who else does he have? He talks to other students, but you're the only one that goes into his dorm and spends time with him. Maybe he secretly wants someone in his life again. He's just scared to hurt them."

"I...do try to forget about his execution. It is a rather sad state of affairs, knowing his whole story now. It will certainly hurt, but...it hurt when he tried to shut me out, as well."

Asahina nodded. "I understand your feelings. But y'know a famous quote that always really stuck with me was, 'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"

Kirumi felt herself going red. She squirmed in her chair slightly, at Asahina's quotation.

"L...love?"

Asahina caught herself and tried to laugh it off.

"Ah...maybe love is a strong word, right? I dunno if that's how you feel about him. But either way, my point still stands!" she chuckled.

_Love...?_

She was still hung up on that. That time where he broke her fall, and she felt she wanted to tell him something...she'd never felt anything like it. Every relationship she had was on a servant-master basis. She thought she had loved and cherished each of her masters, but this was a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

She found herself getting lost in the thought, when her sensible side snapped her back. 

_What are you doing? You think you love him? Have you forgotten your duties as a maid? Do your work and stop forcing yourself upon him. You've gone far enough already._

Kirumi sighed.

 

***

 

Ryoma sat back in his chair. Kirumi had done an impressive job repairing it; even the paint job perfectly concealed the fact that the leg had ever snapped off.

To pass the time, the two were chatting with each other as always. He would watch with interest, as she dutifully set about her work. He'd never taken notice before, but the way she would meticulously work at each task, while still doing it in record time was amazing. 

She noted the shelf she was organizing. She usually didn't pay much mind to it's contents, but since she got to know Ryoma a bit better, she took closer notice to smaller details. In particular, the selection of books he had to read were rather...harrowing. 

_Norwegian Wood. No Longer Human. Battle Royale._

"Beg pardon, Ryoma..."

Despite her working for him, she had learned to drop the 'Master' out of respect.

"Hmm?"

"It's nice to see you have an appreciation for literature, but I believe you could stand to read some...less gloomy material."

She glanced over at his CD's. Most of it was foreign music. She could read English from working abroad, and, sure enough, whether it was lounge, rock or jazz music, it all sounded similarly disheartening.

"I don't deny that they're kinda downbeat. But I don't mind that."

"You have troubling things to think about as is. I do not think they necessarily help."

"They don't hurt, either. I find it comforting, knowing that someone else out there knows what it's like to suffer through life. Makes me feel less alone in a struggle." 

"An...interesting perspective, I suppose."

If that was his definition of comfort, she didn't have any right to take that away from him. But she found herself wishing there was a better, enjoyable way to comfort him. Something other than music to share his pain with.

"How about you?"

"Pardon?"

"You read at all?"

"When I get the chance. Though most of it is reading to my masters, admittedly."

"So...kids' bedtime stories."

"Not necessarily. Even some older masters found my voice soothing enough to read to them."

"That sounds a little skeevy, but I guess I understand. Your voice is pretty nice." 

"..."

She felt rather embarassed, but somehow managed to respond.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Maybe you could read to me sometime."

"...Certainly. It will be my pleasure." 

"Can't deny, you got me curious now," he said with a smirk. "Maybe next time, you can bring your own book if you want."

"Of course. Ah, yes. While we are making plans, I should let you know we are both invited to a party."

"...Alright. Where is it?"

"At an acquaintance of Miu's. She finds it quite disappointing we never have alcohol at any parties we've thrown, so she insisted we come to 'see a real party.' They live off-campus, so alcohol is not restricted to them."

"Hang on. You're asking me to come to a party off-campus? Did you kinda forget something?"

"I would not be asking if I had not sorted everything out in advance. I will be escorting you." 

"With no guard."

"I _am_ your guard."

"...huh?"

"Did you not notice there is no one standing outside today?"

He had just assumed. He wasn't watching when she came through the door. He suddenly felt awkward, knowing he was completely alone in his room with this girl. Every other day there had been one other person, but now it was just the two of them. 

"How...the hell did you pull that off?"

"The school faculty trusts me greatly. I also have my methods when it comes to the world of law, and I shall leave it at that."

He realized there was something private about what she was saying and decided not to pry. He simply took a deep breath, finding it difficult to take in the newfound information.

"And they're...okay. With us going off-campus."

"They trust both of us completely. If anyone disagrees, again, I have my ways."

"Well, when you've worked your ass off that hard, how can I say no. Let's party."

Kirumi smiled. "Do you drink?"

"Not really." 

"Neither do I. But I hope you will enjoy the atmosphere and getting to interact with some other students, all the same."

"I will. I hope you do too."

"I may have to assist the others if any of them end up in a...stupor, but I intend to enjoy as much as I can."

"Well, don't be afraid to ask me either, since I'll be sober."

She smiled and bowed slightly. "Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: shit gets real.


	12. Shaken, Not Stirred

And so, the night finally came. 

Ryoma didn't feel as though he had to dress up too much, it was just a dorm party with some teenagers drinking and having fun. So he just threw on his usual leather jacket. 

Soon, there was a knock at the door. No mistaking who it was, since it had apparently narrowed down a bit. He opened the door, and sure enough, there was Kirumi. 

Her attire was a bit more casual, to his surprise. "You look nice," he said suddenly, before even saying hello. 

"Ah, thank you. I do not usually dress in such a fashion, as you know. Kaede helped pick this out."

Ryoma smirked. "The thought of you going on a shopping spree with Kaede is kinda funny to me. I dunno why."

Kirumi huffed. 

"And you are wearing the usual, by the looks of it?"

"Couldn't really think of much else."

"I must admit, regarding the prisoner's attire...I fear it may intimidate some people from talking to you."

"Talking to me?"

"My intentions for tonight were for you to socialize and meet some new people."

"Right, but they're gonna find out eventually anyway. I don't want to be dishonest to them, I guess."

"I...suppose so. In any case, I'm also worried about how dark your clothes are, seeing as how the sun is already setting."

_Look at you, speaking up for yourself. Atta girl._

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm pretty fast on my feet, aren't I? Even if some idiot driver couldn't see me, it shouldn't be a probmem."

She sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Shall we go?"

He nodded. He was rather impressed, with how vocal she was about her opinions now. There was a very different Kirumi Tojo walking ahead of him, compared to when they first met. For how much good she had done for him, it seemed as though she had grown a bit as well.

_Guess me being a hardass is helping her fight back a bit more._

_Or...maybe I'm just being vain._

_Who knows._

 

***

 

Kirumi knocked on the door. From the other side, she could hear music, idle chatter and shuffling feet. It didn't sound like a huge party, more like a modest get-together. 

A girl unfamiliar to both of them opened the door. She looked at them quizzically. 

"Are...you two from Hope's Peak?"

She's been drinking, that much is obvious. 

"Yes. We were invited by Miu Iruma. Is she here?"

The girl nodded, looking rather groggy and called out. 

"MIU! Y'KNOW THESE TWO?!"

Miu staggered into the doorway a few seconds later.

"Yeeeeaahhh, I know 'em! Hello you crazy lovebirds, come to get your party on?"

"Don't call us that. Can we come in?"

"Geeeeez, no fun out here. C'mon in already."

As to be expected, most of the kids were from other schools, completely foreign to them, but they could pick out a few familiar faces in the crowd. They found most of their classmates, close to one another in and around the kitchen. 

"Whoa! There's a face I didn't think I'd see tonight."

Ryoma realized someone was referring to him and looked over. Kaede and Shuichi were smiling at him. 

"Well, surprise. I dunno how, but Kirumi pulled some strings and let me walk out on parole, I guess."

"And who's the parole officer, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That would be...me," Kirumi confessed. 

"I should've figured," Kaede said with a smirk. 

"How'd you pull that off?" Shuichi inquired. 

"Maybe we shouldn't ask. But I trust Kirumi, and I think it's cool that'd she do all this," Ryoma replied. 

Kirumi felt a pleasant warmth within her. It was always nice, receiving praise from her masters, but when Ryoma did it, it felt...different.

"That's so cuuuute!" Kaede giggled.

Feeling rather embarrassed, they looked at her hand, noticing the glass they failed to see earlier. She had been acting a bit giddier than usual, but neither of them really noticed it. She couldn't have been drinking too much, since Miu and the other girls were behaving far more obnoxiously than her. 

"Uhhh...yeah. I'm gonna have a seat over there, if that's alright."

Finding a spot on the couch, Ryoma plopped down. Shuichi, who had yet to drink anything, looked over at him, concerned. 

"Is he okay?"

"Perhaps he was just...embarrassed. I can sympathize."

They both looked over at Kaede, who was taking another sip.

"...What?"

 

***

 

Ryoma was feeling a bit out of place. All around him, people were drinking, dancing and having fun, and yet here he was, isolated on the couch alone. He had gone to a few parties in his heyday, and was usually more social and talkative. He didn't know a lot of these people, and even if he did, there wasn't a lot he could talk about. Any interesting topics were things he had thrown away long ago. 

He looked over at Kirumi. He felt bad, walking away from her like that, but he didn't like the way that conversation was headed. He thought about her. He walked away, to make it apparent he wasn't interested in that sort of thing. That much was obvious. 

But how _did_ he feel about her? It had been so long since he had any sort of meaningful interaction with someone, he wasn't even sure what his own feelings were. Especially about someone so remarkable, reliable and looking kind of beautiful tonig--

He gripped his head and groaned. _What the hell is wrong with me...if I think about it more, I'm going to get reckless, and do something stupid. I don't even like myself, how the hell do I get the nerve to like another person..._

He looked up quickly when someone plopped down on the couch next to him. It was Shuichi, holding two glasses of brandy. 

"Hey. I can tell you're a little troubled, so..."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I told myself I was going to be sober tonight."

"It's a little awkward, being the only sober one in the building. Trust me, I've been there."

"It looks like you still are there."

"Only because I wanted to look after Kaede, but now that Kirumi's here..."

"That's kind of why I'm not doing it. I'm already her responsibility, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not being a burden. She brought you out to enjoy yourself right?"

Ryoma looked sideways at him. 

"I didn't take you for such a pushy guy. Geez."

"Ah, s-sorry. I'm not telling you to do something if it's not what you want to do, but if you're holding yourself back for someone else..."

Ryoma nodded slowly. 

"Alright, Shuichi, you win. I guess I will have a drink. Just a little. To take my mind off things."

He picked up the glass. They clinked them together, and downed them quickly. 

"That's good. Damn good."

"Courtesy of my uncle." Shuichi grinned. "Hope's Peak acceptance present."

"Didn't take you for a drinker."

"Ha, rarely...I get stressed about cases sometimes, and need to soothe my nerves."

"Is that why you gave me this? To soothe my nerves?"

Shuichi smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. I can tell something's troubling you."

"Ding ding. I don't really like doing that, normally."

"Normally?"

"Yeah. I actually used to drink. A lot. When I was...doing some things I'm not proud of."

Detective or not, Shuichi could tell what he was referring to.

"I wanted to forget everything and drink my sorrows away, but I realized I was being stupid and needed to confront my problems. Man to man, instead of just drowning them out. It's not good, to numb yourself to pain with booze. You forget that something's wrong and stop caring. And you never do anything about it."

Shuichi let out a sympathetic _mmmm_ as he took another sip.

"Interesting perspective. You ever read Nietzche?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Heard of him."

"Well, in any case, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What makes tonight any different?"

Ryoma considered. 

"What makes tonight different, is that if I stand up and do something, to get these thoughts out of my head, I'm gonna hurt someone else. And I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

Shuichi plucked up courage.

"It's about Kirumi, isn't it."

Ryoma simply stared at him, then nodded slowly. 

"The Ultimate Detective, at it again I see. Now do you understand why I annoy you and Kaede so much? You don't know how good you got it, being a free man. I want to keep her close, 'cause I can't believe someone so incredible actually cares about me. But I can't at the same time, since it's just going to be more and more painful when I'm gone. Sorry if I'm being a douche, but I kind of envy all of you, in that sense."

He's more vocal now, Shuichi observed. He wondered if he was fed up, or if it was just the drink talking.

"Well...it hurts you, not being able to get close to her, right?"

Ryoma looked at him like he didn't understand, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah. Very much so."

"It's the same for her, I bet. And it's the same for me too, with how I...feel."

"I...guess so."

"I dunno where I'm going with this," he stuttered. His voice was getting slurred. "Sorry. I guess...I'm not trying to change your perspective or anything, but I get what you're going through. But I know it's really hard on Kirumi too. That's all."

Ryoma looked at his feet. He didn't want to hurt Kirumi, but he had forgotten he was probably doing that anyway, with how stand-offish he always was. All those crestfallen expressions, whether it was the first time they met, playing with Kolya in the closet...

He groaned and clutched his head again. _I need to think this through more, before I do anything. Maybe there's a solution here I'm not seeing. But right now, I'm downing brandy with Shuichi at a party. Now's not the time._

_But...maybe soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry, I lied-- I had to break this chapter up into two since it was running a little long. 
> 
> _Next_ next time, shit gets real.


	13. Green, Green Grass of Home

She looked over at Ryoma, sitting on the couch with Shuichi and sighed.

Shuichi claimed he had gone to 'help Ryoma calm down a bit.' Given the bottle of alcohol in his hands, it didn't take a genius to find out what that meant. 

She wondered if he would indulge himself. It wouldn't be bad, to calm him down a bit, though she hoped he wouldn't overdo it. On top of that, was this really the best way to calm himself? Drinking it all away? She felt useless.

_I should be the one comforting him. And yet here I am, letting him get drunk._

She desperately wanted to go over and pick the glass up out of his hand. And just talk with him again. Like they always did. She could talk to him for hours, more than likely, and would never get bored.   
But that would be selfish. She wanted him to have fun and fit in with the other kids for once. Was she really going to take that away from him? Regardless of how he was feeling, she knew one thing for sure, and that was how _she_ was feeling. Like a nervous wreck.

She looked at the clock. Midnight. It was getting late. Of course, to any drinking teenager, the party was just beginning, but Kirumi was desperately looking for an excuse to get them out of there. This wasn't a mistake, not yet anyway. Better to nip it in the bud now rather than later.

"Kaede."

"Yeah?" She had managed to sober up a bit. 

"I believe we should take Ryoma home. Even though I was able to make this possible, it looks questionable, being out so late while he's intoxicated."

Kaede stared for half a second, then nodded. "Yeah. I think I need to go home and lie down too."

"Shall we bring Shuichi?"

"I don't wanna force him..."

"Very well. We will leave the decision to him. Let's go."

They walked out of the kitchen, over to the couch. Ryoma and Shuichi were still talking, though Rantaro had joined in as well. Ryoma looked like he was enjoying himself. She felt guilty already.

"Hello, Ryoma."

"Oh...hey. I was just about to come find you."

"You were?" 

"Yeah. I felt bad. Like I ditched you."

"No, it is...quite alright. Enjoy tonight the way you see fit. That being said..." She noticed the bottle was on the table, completely empty. "I do not wish to ruin your fun, but it is getting late, and this is our first night out."

"Wh..? What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"We're goin' already?" _Ouch._

"We're pushing it by quite a bit. We are on pins and needles about this as is..."

Ryoma was getting up to his feet as he spoke.

"Yeah, sorry. I mean, I'll come, I just...I just wanted to enjoy this a bit longer."

"I understand. This will not be the last time, that I promise you."

"I..." He was still rambling. "I kinda just wanted to pretend we were normal kids for a bit, y'know. You. Me. No criminal record. No execution. No maid duties. Just...two kids at a party. Two regular high school kids. Drinking and having fun."

If she could somehow feel even guiltier, there it was. And why was her face getting so warm?

Still, she persisted.

"I apologize. But like I said, I promise we will do this again. And perhaps our curfew will become more lenient over time."

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"As would I. Now come, let's go."

As he said his goodbyes to Rantaro and staggered out the door, Kirumi reflected a bit. He wanted to stay? With her, in particular? It was probably just the liquor, but it still filled her with some much-needed hope.

_Maybe he still wants to fight and be free again, deep down. If I keep doing this, maybe I can remind him of what it means, to be alive again._

_Or...perhaps I am just thinking too highly of myself._

 

***

 

They walked home in groups of two.

Kirumi insisted she watch over Ryoma, but he didn't want to slow her down. So he walked at a slow, safe pace, as Shuichi walked nearby, watching over him.

The two girls walked ahead, talking idly with one another. Ryoma couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Not just because they were a few feet ahead, but his perception wasn't exactly the best at the moment. 

Still, he wasn't having overstimulation like when he was in the crowded party. So that was nice.

Beginning to feel left out, he tried talking to Shuichi.

"Did you have fun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Think I might've...overdone it a bit, though."

"Heh. You're telling me."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Just one night. And I had fun anyway, so who cares."

"I'm still sorry."

Ryoma chuckled. "I forgive you. And thanks for the drink, at that."

Shuichi smiled, though looking somewhat concerned. "No problem."

_Oh wait...thanking._

_Did I ever thank her?_ He felt bad. This night out was the closest he had to fun in years. And it was all thanks to her. 

_First chance I get, I'm gonna thank her. Once I sober up though._

No sense in giving thanks when you're barely intelligible. He needed to do it at some point though, it was amazing, her doing all this for him. A lot of things she did was amazing. She was pretty amazing, just in general.

At the start of the school year, he never thought he'd have so many people who cared about him. And were so close to him at that. It felt like he was in a weird dream. 

_Or maybe it's the brandy. That probably helps too._

He looked ahead. He was getting curious, what they were talking about, with Kaede giggling and Kirumi chuckling softly. He started to pick up the pace a bit.

They were nearing a crossing. The girls were stopped at the edge of the curb, then began to move forward.

Suddenly, the once dark street lit up with a white light, nearly blinding Ryoma.

He looked ahead. His Insight kicked in and he saw the car moving, coming up on them quickly. Too quickly.

It was the same as last time. Before he realized what was even happening, his feet almost seemed to move on their own as he shoved both of them aside, out of harm's way. He felt a great impact on his left side, followed by the pain which kicked in about a second later.

He rolled off the hood and collapsed, head first. He watched as what little light was left flickered out, and the sounds around him turned into a soft ringing, followed by nothing.

 

The last thing he heard was her, crying his name out.


	14. Maxed Out

................"More than a few broken bones".............................................................................."On crutches".............................."Pain medication, or anything of the sort".................................................."fill out his prescription"..................................................................................."Thank you, Doctor"............................................................"Very lucky"..................................................................................................................................."Nurse"........................................................."My office"....................................................................................................."Kirumi"..........................................................................................................................  
...

...

...

"Please wake up"................................"See you like this"........................................................"Don't want to lose you"......................................."Stay with me"..............................................................."Please".............................................."Please"...............................

...

...

...

...

...

...

 

He groaned as he finally opened his eyes.

He winced at the sunlight, having been locked behind the darkness of his own eyelids for god-knows how long. 

_Where am I, again?_

It came back to him piece by piece. He was in a hospital room, that much was obvious. 

Because he got hurt.

Because he got hit by a car. 

Because he jumped in front of it. 

Because it was going to hit Kirumi.

_Kirumi._

Almost as if on cue, his eyes moved to a chair, close to his bed. There she was. Eyes closed, looking absolutely exhausted. Same clothes as the night they went out, so it couldn't have been too long. 

He would never dare wake her up, but of course her eyelids fluttered open after a few seconds of just watching. She let out a quiet gasp and quickly rose from the chair, moving closer to his side.

"Are you...alright?"

He sighed. 

"I guess. I haven't really tried moving around, or anything like that."

"Perhaps you should keep it that way."

She moved the blanket aside. Sure enough, his left arm and leg were in casts, bandaged up like a mummy. 

"Well. Not like I was doing much different back in the dorm, anyway."

He looked over at her. Her expression was one of pure disappointment, lowered eyelids and tight lips. 

"Why did you do it?"

He shifted slightly, attempting to get comfortable. He winced as he agitated his arm.

"You're mad, aren't you."

"Of course I am. I thought we had a promise."

"We did. We...we did. We did and I'm sorry."

"I can...appreciate, in some way the fact that you go to such lengths to keep me safe. But I feel this outcome could have been easily avoided."

"You didn't think that was necessary?"

"The driver was approaching quickly, yes, but we'll never know--"

"I couldn't risk it. You saw the way he was pulling up."

She gave an annoyed sigh and began raising her voice. Ryoma was caught a bit off-guard by it.

"Why must you _continue_ to do this? Did we not come to an agreement last time? Why are you throwing your life away for a mere maid?"

He spat back at her. 

"You're _not_ a mere maid. You're the closest friend I've got. If you died from that car, it'd kill me too."

"You seem to have made up your mind on having no life a while ago. How do I know this isn't some justification for a suicide?"

He simply stared at her. He didn't really have an answer. His expression was just blank. 

Her expression immediately turned remorseful.

"I apologize. I just...it pains me to see you view your life with such little regard. It's not pity, I...enjoy having you around.

"Nah, I...I should be the one saying sorry. Cuz it would hurt just as bad for you if I was gone, right?"

"Yes. But I suppose you were drinking, which I blame myself for, mostly..."

"You shouldn't have to baby me. I'm almost a grown man. I should know better."

He looked away, almost ashamed.

"I'm no better than that guy who got too dependent on you, huh?"

Kirumi didn't expect him to remember that story, but it hurt, having it relayed back at her. But still, she objected.

"He was a privileged man who had everything handed to him. I made the mistake of continuing that. You are different. So much different. You were dealt a cruel, unfair hand in life. It's not unreasonable to ask for help. I want to help. I want to see you happy again."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Last night?"

"No, not just last night. Like...ever since we met. I've done nothing but push you away, because I didn't want to hurt you. But...I should have learned from my mistakes. Because I did the same thing to my girl when she needed me most, and she died alone and afraid. Pushed her away."

He sighed. He didn't sound annoyed anymore. Just exhausted. Defeated. 

"I haven't learned a thing. It's like I haven't aged a day. I'm still an immature little punk."

"Do not say such things. You may not see it, but I believe you've grown greatly in the time I've gotten to know you..."

He looked at her, almost skeptical.

"No, truly. You are more kind and open than the reclusive Ryoma Hoshi I met almost a year ago. Or perhaps you were just better at hiding it."

He gave the slightest semblance of a smile.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to resist when you're so charming."

Kirumi could feel herself getting rather flushed. She was at a loss for a response. Ryoma continued.

"Thank you...so much for everything you've done for me. You've been amazing. And I'm sorry for taking it all for granted, and doing what I've done. I promise, this time I'm all open for you. No more locking you out."

She smiled softly. 

"I forgive you. Even though I still disagree with all you've done, you had good intentions."

"Thank you. Like I said, I just...I mean, it was still stupid, I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Of course."

"Do you...believe me? I wouldn't blame you, if you expect me to break a promise again."

"I want to believe you, so I shall."

He shook his head. 

"No. I want you to know I'm serious about this. I'm putting it all out there, now."

She stared at him, poker faced.

"Go on."

"This...probably isn't the ideal way to tell you something like this. Y'know, in a hospital bed, but...I can't hold it back anymore. I almost died last night, and I can't wait anymore."

Her heart was thumping. 

He took a deep breath.

 

"Kirumi Tojo, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're my reason to keep living. I'm in love with you."

 

She simply stared. Her eyes began to tear up. She felt her hands gripping one another before she cupped a hand over her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

Ryoma felt embarrassed. His eyes were beginning to well up as well. He averted her gaze.

"If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I mean...I know you care about me. Just having you in my life is enough. So don't feel pressured to--"

His voice trailed off as he felt her hand squeeze his, absent of the glove she was always wearing over it. Her hand was smooth and soft, but with a comforting warmth.

His little hands were hard and firm, with a few scars traced along them. But they were warm as well.

"Ryoma Hoshi, you are the most mature, thoughtful man I've met. I am honored you would even consider asking me of this, but I will be more than obliged..."

She smiled through her tears at him.

"...to help you live your life again. With me."

He smiled back at her, tears silently streaming down their cheeks. Ryoma huffed as he wiped his away.

"Didn't think I had any of these left...thought I ran out years ago."

"Tears of joy, perhaps? I imagine it's been a long time..."

"It has."

"Well...if you don't mind, I'd like to lay down a few...stipulations, before we allow this to go any further."

Ryoma nodded.

"Right. No more jumping in front of cars. For real this time, I promise."

"I do not mind you keeping an eye out for me, but...let's just keep an eye out for one another."

"Without jumping in front of cars."

"Yes." 

"Deal."

"Can I add one in too?"

"I don't see why not."

"You're not my maid anymore. I mean, you can help me out and stuff, but being my partner and my maid would be weird."

Kirumi chuckled in amusement, though his use of the word partner made her flush a bit.

"I feel inclined to agree."

"We're both equals in this relationship, right? Which means I'm gonna spoil you a lot too."

She wrapped her long, slender fingers around his tiny hand and smiled.

"Very well."

"Great. I'm...happy. For the first time in a while, I'm really happy."

She hummed, content. 

"As am I."

For a while, they seemed to forget about everything. The sentence, the car, the party, their principles, anything that wasn't each other seemed to fade away. Many would consider a hospital room void of happiness or romance, but they found solace in one another. They talked the night away, until he was let go.

And for the first time in quite a while, they were both at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to apologize for leaving you all hanging for so long. And on top of that, on such a big cliffhanger.  
> Besides getting caught up in the holidays, I also deliberated a _lot_ on this chapter since I wanted it to come out just right.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient, and thanks for the kind comments as always, they really keep me going through this. One more chapter, and this fic should be just about done.
> 
> And in the meantime, I hope everyone has a great new year.


	15. Preparations

Since they began dating (god it felt weird to say that, and it'd been a couple months) they had become more open to one another. Or rather, Kirumi did, Ryoma just tried his best. He was more approachable and lively than he ever was before that fateful night, but he was still a bit shy. He didn't want to be, it was just difficult, showing his affections when it had been so long.

The most he did was hold hands, wrap an arm around her or give a nervous, quick hug. And never in public, as he knew others wouldn't understand. He couldn't care less about the height difference, but in the eyes of some, he was still a criminal. 

Though he wasn't physically affectionate, he was more encouraging and friendly than ever. But when it came to physical touch, he just wasn't there yet.

She understood why and was more than patient with him, but often wondered if she'd made the right choice. Maybe it was too soon, maybe he needed time to have friends again before stepping up to a serious relationship. 

"Do you perhaps need more time to...grow accustomed to something like this?" she inquired one afternoon. 

He looked up at her. He looked a bit disappointed in himself, but still answered firmly. 

"No, I...I want this. I'm not gonna get over this unless I just get right into it. Just bear with me. Or, if it's a pain you don't have to--"

"No, I understand. It's been a long time since you've been with someone like this. Take as much time as you need."

He smiled. 

"Thanks."

She had gotten better at speaking up for herself, that's for sure.

***

"...Yes, indeed, he has no idea of my current position."

...

...

"Perceptive as he is, I sincerely doubt he has figured it out on his own. I have held this position with nothing but confidentiality, since you asked for my cooperation."

...

...

...

"Not even once. He is a very passive individual."

...

...

...

...

"You may search his background, if you wish. I assure you, having done so myself, it is true. His motivations for his actions could not be more clear."  
...

...

...

"I see."

...

...

...

"Indeed."

...

"I am eternally grateful, sir. You have no idea how much this will mean, not just to him, but to myself as well. If you need my assistance in return, please by all means call me."

...

"And to you as well."

She snapped the phone shut. She was trembling a bit, at what she had just done. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, or how the rest of the rest of the cabinet was going to react. This would most certainly be met with skepticism, but she was willing to risk it.

The Kirumi Tojo who first entered this school would consider what she just did a failure as a maid. But she felt nothing. She felt at peace. The only question was how Ryoma was going to react. He might even be upset, but she didn't care.

Boyfriend or not, together for years or seperated tomorrow, she knew she was doing the right thing. 

She awaited the big day with both fear and excitement.


	16. The Maid and The Tennis Pro

"So...why'd you call me down here?"

Naegi flipped through Ryoma's file. Attendance sheet, marks, teacher comments and so on, all neatly bundled together.

"I just wanted to see how things are going. You were reluctant to come in here, and I understand why, so I just wanted to make sure everything's going smoothly."

"No problems here."

"Well, in terms of grades, I can see that. But there's more to high school than just class, of course."

"Naturally."

"And how are you finding that?"

Ryoma tried to hide a smile.

"I like it. Got a couple of close friends. Not a ton, but I prefer it that way."

"That's great. Hang out at all?"

"When I can. Bit strict, obviously."

"Of course. And who's your girlfriend?"

Ryoma stared like a deer in headlights.

"W...wha?!"

Naegi chuckled playfully.

"Come on. You think I wouldn't know about your new bodyguard?"

Damn. He had completely forgotten about that.

"How do you figure she's my girlfriend?"

"Come on Ryoma, I'm getting on in years but I was young once too, believe it or not. I met my wife in high school, and just thinking about her made my eyes light up the same way yours do. This girl means something to you, I can tell."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. And what of it?"

"Well, do you need any advice?"

"Advice? I've dated before."

"Not under circumstances like this, I bet."

He pulled the candy out of his mouth and stared at it, thinking slowly.

"Have you...had to date someone feeling this way?"

"Being scared of dying? And losing them?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. You know all about the tragedy and the fallout that came after it."

"You were dating back then?"

"Early stages, but yes."

"Didn't it scare the hell out of you? Knowing either of you could be gone?"

"Of course it did, but if anything it made me that much more passionate. Knowing it could all be over, I was determined to enjoy every second I had with her. So I always made sure to tell her just what she meant to me."

Ryoma considered. He definitely wanted to do something like that, but it had been so long, and he was scared.

"I know it's not easy, and I won't bulldog you over this anymore, but if you really like her, put it all out on the line. Tell her just what she means to you. Having been in a somewhat similar situation, that's the best advice I can give."

"...I think I might need some time, but at some point I will. Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. My door's always open, Ryoma."

"I appreciate it."

Just as he was about to head for the door, he turned back to Naegi.

"Uh, Mr. Naegi?"

Naegi looked back up. "Yes, Ryoma?"

"I just wanted to say that, uh...you were right. About me coming here. And I'm really glad I listened to you, because it's getting better, thanks to you. So thanks. For everything."

Naegi smiled and extended a hand for him to shake. Ryoma gripped his tiny hand around his.

"It's been my pleasure, Ryoma."

***

Summer vacation had was well underway. Ryoma found, pleasantly enough, that he was allowed to stay on campus. Certainly a blessing, since he had no real home to return to. His dorm was the closest thing he had.

Like most teenagers, Ryoma found it nice to have a break from schoolwork, but more than anything it was a bit of a harsh reminder of how quickly time seemed to slip from him. He was already a third of the way through school. It was coming up sooner than he thought, but being with Kirumi helped get his mind off of it. She made him realize it would all be worth it.

It was his birthday.

He never thought to bring it up or mention it. The attention it would drag onto himself would be somewhat awkward, and a bit of a nuisance. He didn't want platitudes from people who barely knew him. Of course, Shuichi and Kaede somehow found out anyway, and gave him a cupcake with a lone candle. He was thankful, most of all for making it a private affair in his dorm room.

Aside from some slight embarassment, it was pretty cool, that they'd do something like that for him, and he told them so. Not too long ago, he never would have imagined someone caring enough about him to go show such a nice gesture.

He blew the candle out. He wished for Kirumi. That she could have everything she needed to be happy, and that she wouldn't be heartbroken when his fateful day came. It probably wasn't good, to keep thoughts like this in his head, but it was his wish and a genuine one at that.

They talked for a bit, he thanked them and they went on their way. He was surprised at how quickly and eager they were to leave, normally he had to shoo them off when he wanted a moment to himself.

About half an hour later, when it was getting near dawn, his phone buzzed.

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  **>** _Good afternoon. If it is not too much of a bother, I'd like you to come over to my dorm._  
>  ** >nah i wasnt planning on doing anything**  
>  ** >is this for my birthday**  
>  ** >** _Perhaps._  
>  ** >so yes then**  
>  ** >** _Perhaps._  
>  ** >alright ill be over in a few lemme get ready**  
>  ** >** _Of course. If anything comes up, let me know._  
>  ** >do i need to bring anything**  
>  ** >** _Only yourself._  
>  ** >k**
> 
>  

_So that's why they left so quick,_  he figured. 

He threw on the usual and headed out, making his way through the halls. It was pretty amazing, how lenient the school had become. Before, he needed a guard just to grab a snack from the cafeteria, but somehow Kirumi had found a way around all of that.

He wondered what awaited him. God only knows what insane festivities the Ultimate Maid had in mind. A cake towering to the ceiling, or maybe a surprise party.

No, actually, she wouldn't do that. That's the last thing he wanted, and Kirumi knew better than to spring that on an introverted guy like himself. So what did she have planned? His curiosity was actually getting the better of him.

He finally arrived at her dorm. He knocked, and heard her voice from within.

"It is unlocked. By all means, come in."

So he did.

And there she was. Usual outfit, whatever was planned clearly wasn't too formal.

Without a word, he allowed himself in and gently closed the door. He kicked off his shoes as she knelt down and gave a somewhat akward embrace.

"Hello there."

"Hey."

"Happy birthday."

He huffed.

"Thanks. Not a big deal, honestly. But if it gives me an excuse to see you, I like it."

She gave an amused smile. Then she sat back on the bed and motion for him to join her.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking...you may recall a long time ago, we promised we'd read to one another?"

"Oh. Yeah." He had completely forgotten about that.

"Well, I believe I've finally found some suitable reading material. I enjoy it greatly, and I believe you'll enjoy it as well."

She held an envelope out to him. Of all things, he was not expecting a card from her. What kind of card does a woman like Kirumi Tojo even get? And what does she write inside of it?

_Okay, I gotta see this._

"Well, if you're that eager, it'd be my pleasure," he said smoothly as he gave the ripped the envelope open.

"Let's see here..."

To his surprise, it wasn't a card, but a folded up piece of paper. He unfurled it. He felt his breathing slowly stop as he slowly read the text aloud; 

 

 

 

> **Executive Grant of Clemency**
> 
> **Prime Minister of the Sovereign State of Japan**
> 
> _Let it be known, that on this day the Prime Minister has granted unto_
> 
> **Hoshi Ryoma**
> 
> _A full and unconditional pardon_

 

He had stopped reading aloud about two lines in. There was more written underneath, but his eyes glazed over as he slowly processed what he just read.

He looked up at Kirumi. His mouth was ajar, his eyes giving almost a thousand-yard stare.

She wore a calm, pokerfaced expression, merely observing his reaction. Somehow, Ryoma started breathing again and spoke.

"Is this..."

She nodded.

"H...how..."

"I've not been truthful with you..." She sounded remorseful. "I tell you this in full confidence you will keep it between us, but...I'm a government official. I directly assist the prime minister."

"And you..."

"Yes."

He looked down at the paper again, in disbelief. He rubbed his thumb along the page, almost as if to convince himself that it was real and right there in front of him.

He looked back up at her again. His eyes were beginning to well up a bit.  
"Did you do this, just because..."

"Even if we were not in a relationship, I still would have done this." Her voice was cracking a bit. She was getting emotional as well, seeing him so paralyzed.

"As a government official, it is my duty to bring justice to this country. Yours was a complicated case. But the way I see it, you should not be held accountable for doing your duty, bringing vigilante justice upon harmful criminals, espcially those who hurt you so deeply. And it would seem the prime minister is in agreement on this."

He clutched his head. He felt like he was about to pass out.  
"You're seriously a government..."

"Yes."

"And they let you do this?"

"There was some resistance, naturally, but I made a rather convincing argument, knowing how this all happened. The important thing is that you did not know. You brought your kindness upon an ordinary girl, or so it would seem. Whether we stay together forever, or seperate one day, makes no difference to me. Stay with me or not, you deserve a life again."

"Stop right there."

He gripped at the page.

"If you think I'm gonna leave you, especially after this..."

He held the sheet up like evidence. "I'm kind of a bad boyfriend. Because I haven't made it clear how much you mean to me."

He smiled up at her, through his tears. It had finally sunk in. Ryoma Hoshi was a free man.

She smiled in return, as her tears mirrored his. He reached his small hand out, and gripped hers. She wasn't wearing gloves, which he always enjoyed.

"I...I don't know if I can even put into words, how thankful I am...for you doing this...I don't think I could make this up to you in a whole lifetime..."

"Do not concern yourself so. I am merely granting upon you what you deserve. And what should have always been."

She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"And, if I may add...what makes me happy as well."

He gave her an exhausted smile as he shuffled closer. When both of them were sitting, the height difference wasn't too bad.

He reached out and parted a silver strand of hair behind her ear, as she merely watched with interest. At last, he could see her other eye. Not much of a surprise, but it was just as beautiful as the other one.

"May I?"

She smiled softly to him.

"Of course."

He pressed his lips against hers. He could tell it was her first time. She was completely still at first, almost unsure of what to do. But on the other hand, it'd been ages since he locked lips with anyone, so it wasn't like he had that much more experience. He slowly guided her, and she began to return it affectionately, even pushing a little deeper.

Even when they parted, they both felt like they were in ecstasy.

She broke the silence.

"I can see you move quickly, even off the tennis courts."

Ryoma laughed. Not a smug chuckle like the kind he'd given her before, a genuine honest chuckle. She felt her heart melt.

"Well, look at you," he said after calming down. "I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

"It's been a long, exhausting ordeal for both of us. I think we could both stand to laugh a little, don't you?"

He smirked.

"Couldn't agree more."

 

***

 

Now they were lying back on her bed, nestled in each other's arms. She was cuddling him close, almost like a small child, as he hummed in satisfaction. He would occasionally peck her on the cheek or nuzzle into her neck, and she could feel the heat rushing to her face each time. It never got old. She was still in disbelief that this was happening, that everything could be so...

  
_perfect._

  
She looked over at him. He noticed and looked back.

  
"What's up."

  
"Do you remember when we first met?"

  
"How could I forget?"

  
"I was unsure of what my initial impression of you was...when you opened that door, I was quite surprised at your appearance given your status and your...voice."

Ryoma chuckled.

  
"I get that a lot."

  
"I can imagine. I did...not know how to feel about your appearance. Matters of the heart were new to me, after all..."

  
"Do you...know now?"

  
"Yes. I thought you were cute. And I still do."

  
Ryoma went bright red. He looked away, embarassed.

  
"Geez. I didn't think you made first impressions on looks."

  
Kirumi laughed softly.

  
"There is more to you than your appearance. I know you now. You have not had an easy life, far from it. But you are still kind, thoughtful, calm...and very mature for your age."

Ryoma huffed. He felt flustered, she could tell. Somehow, that made him even cuter.

  
"I don't think I deserve to be called mature since I've been a bit of a brat to you, but thanks."

  
"Do not thank me. I simply speak the truth."

  
"Well, I know the truth about you too."

"And that is?"

  
"You're mature too. On top of that, you're levelheaded, gentle and loving. And..."

  
He tried to hide his coy smile.

  
"...you being the most beautiful woman I've ever seen doesn't hurt either."

  
Now it was Kirumi's turn to feel flustered.

  
_A taste of my own medicine, I suppose._

  
"I feel flattered, hearing such words from you."

  
"Ditto."

  
She nuzzled him and held him closer. She put on a more serious expression and whispered to him.

  
"I know I'm not your family...or her......they were special to you and I know it...but I will always be here for you and remain by your side."

  
"Oi, oi. Don't compare yourself to other people like that. You're amazing and perfect in your own way."

  
She gave him an unamused look.

  
"You of all people telling me that? The irony seems to have escaped you."

  
"I-I know. Sorry. But I'm not gonna be like that anymore either. I have a life again, thanks to you. And I'm gonna treasure it. I'm gonna start thinking about myself a bit more. And more importantly..."

  
He pressed a kiss to her lips. She felt her heart melt again.

  
"I'm gonna start thinking about us."

  
She smiled.

  
"As will I. You, me and us. The things I shall treasure most."

  
Ryoma smiled again. It was a wonder of the world, seeing him truly happy again.

  
"Hey. Is it...okay if I stay here tonight?"

  
She was caught off-guard, but she didn't have any hesitation about her answer.

  
"Of course. You needn't ask."

  
"Doesn't hurt to ask. I just...this...this is my first night as a free man. And I wanna spend it with the most important thing in my life."

  
"I can imagine what that is," she said, with a delighted smile.

  
"Yeah." He smiled back. "I bet you can."

 

***

 

At some point, she got up to go change into her nightgown. Ryoma's striped clothes were comfortable enough for nightwear, so he simply took off his hat, jacket and shoes.

Smiling and enveloped in each other's arms, they fell asleep together in her bed, truly at peace. They looked forward to waking up, to the rest of their lives, their new lives. With new meaning besides talent and sentences and principles, they could simply live.

 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, that's all.
> 
> Honestly, while I regard this work with somewhat mixed feelings in hindsight, the reaction this fic has gotten still leaves me satisfied. The comments and feeback I've gotten from all of you really helped me push through with this, with some people even saying this fic turned them onto the ship. That's the highest praise I can think of, and no matter what comment you all gave, thank you sincerely for leaving such kind words.
> 
> So what's next? Well, I'm not sure when I'll do another fic, I might take a break before that. I still enjoy this ship greatly however, and was thinking about doing a one-shot series with these two at some point in the future. But before that, I'd like to relax a little and work on some other stuff, as this fic did take up a lot of time, though I still enjoyed working on it greatly.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, and I'll see you all on the next fic.
> 
> EDIT: Finally started the one-shot series, here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13513353/chapters/30993960


End file.
